The present invention relates to a structure of aluminium mesh and, more particularly, to a structure of aluminum mesh in which ribs are formed as a hollow structure. The present invention further extends to an aluminum workpiece extruding die for making such an aluminum workpiece which is to be further. stretched into an aluminum mesh with hollow ribs.
Various methods and machines have been disclosed for a stretching of a mesh. Examples include British Patent Nos. 1,601,015; 1,600,947; 1,588,197, and Japanese Patent Nos. 22,462; 7,264; 36,108; 24,021 and 13,186. According to the known methods of forming a mesh, a workpiece is first formed by the process of extrusion through an extruding machine. The workpiece thus obtained is then stretched by means of a mesh stretching machine to form the mesh. By means of the aforesaid methods or machines, a high production rate at low production cost can be achieved. Further, the mesh can be conveniently designed in any of a variety of patterns. However, the mesh which is made from aluminum material by any of the known methods can not be used for some special purposes to completely replace the mesh that is made of stainless steel tubes or other metal tubes. Because the ribs in an aluminum mesh are made in a solid structure which is weak against shearing or bending force, an aluminum mesh can not bear high pressure. Therefore, an aluminum mesh is not suitable for making door panels or reinforced window screens or, for making the face for a seat or fence. In case the ribs in a mesh are made in a hollow condition, the structural strength of a mesh is simultaneously improved. Further, when same amount of material is used for forming a mesh, more peripheral surface is provided with the one in which the ribs are made with a hollow structure than the one in which the ribs are made in solid structure. Because of more peripheral surface, the structural strength of the mesh which has hollow ribs is relatively stronger in structural strength. Because of the aforesaid reasons, the mesh which is made from aluminum material in solid structure can not completely replace the mesh which is made from other metals in hollow structure. This is why the mesh which is made of stainless pipes or other metal pipes is still widely accepted for various purposes even though its outer appearance is imperfect (because it is formed through welding process which will more or less damage its outer appearance).